My Boyfriend is Type B
by kireinamegami
Summary: Inu & Kag met each other fatefully but are their blood types compatible with each other? Read to find out! AUInuKagRating may go up for language.
1. One of Those Days

My Boyfriend is Type B (InuYasha version)

**Note:** **This fiction's title and some parts of the plot are based on a Korean movie called My Boyfriend is Type B directed by _Choi Seok Won_. It's a great movie and it has inspired me to write this fan fiction for Inuyasha. It's very funny also, so if any of you were interested, go watch the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or My Boyfriend is Type B. Don't sue me.**

**Background Information:**

**Beginning in about 1930, the Japanese welcomed the idea that personality traits are influenced by one's blood type. This phenomenon is just as popular in Japan as the idea of horoscope in United States. That's why it was quite understandable that the Japanese would consider the blood types of their significant others before anything else.**

Chapter 1

One of Those Days

Inuyasha and his buddies, Miroku and Kouga were playing a basketball game against another team of three. Inuyasha jumped several feet above the floor and gracefully slammed the ball into the hoop. He continued to deceive the opponents by his movements and made his shots. After the opponents left in total defeat and disgrace, Inuyasha smirked proudly at the stack of cash in his hand.

"Here. Take it. It's your guys' share." Inuyasha spoke as he distributed the cash unwillingly. "It's fair, right? You made three shots," he said as he faced Miroku. "So you get thirty bucks."

Miroku looked at the money that he had earned, "Well, not bad. Thirty bucks, I can buy myself a whole week of lunch with this."

"And you, this is your twenty bucks. I wished you didn't make any shots in." Inuyasha found the vending machines interesting as he said. He didn't want to look at Miroku's friend. They came to a bad term right from the beginning, but the three of them were always together. Maybe Inuyasha and Kouga didn't hate each other that much.

"Too bad you mutt-face, I earned those twenty dollars." Kouga snatched the bills from Inuyasha. "Don't want to see your stinky claw marks on my hard-earned money."

"You get thirty and he gets twenty. I'll take the remaining hundred then, since I made ten shots. Great game guys, we should do this more often. See you later, I got to go." Inuyasha made his exit swiftly.

……………………………………………………..

Inuyasha held the basketball in his hand and occasionally dribbled. His attention drifted to the fine tickets on the cars' windshields for illegal parking. He smirked. '_I'm glad I told that woman to sit in my car._' A bigger smile came upon his lips, happy that he had escaped a fine ticket. His happy thought was interrupted by a woman's screeching voice.

"You bastard! Do you know how long I have been waiting for your ass to come back?" The woman shouted, still sitting in the driver's seat.

"Sorry baby. You can get out now."

She got out from the car, grumbling to herself. She stood on the pavement with her arms across her chest, looking surprised as she saw her boyfriend stepping into the car and closing the door without doing anything else. Her gaze was murderous when Inuyasha strapped on his seatbelt. Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Oi, what more do you want Kikyo? I have already apologized." Inuyasha sounded annoyed obviously. He didn't like people glaring at him, especially not his girlfriend.

"What? Don't tell me that you think an apology is enough? You told me you had something important to do, so I ditched my hair appointment and rushed my ass here. Is this what I get? Some stinkin' apologies for making me sit in your shitty car, and so you can go play ball with your stupid boys?" Kikyo yelled furiously, arms still crossed.

"Stop using that tone with me, or I'm going to dump you." Inuyasha spoke in a monotone. Kikyo's expression spoke her emotion for her. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Argh! Fine, dump me. I don't give a shit."

Inuyasha started his car immediately and drove off; leaving dust to accompany the lonely woman who was still standing on the pavement.

"Wait! My purse is still in the car!"

Without any hesitation, Inuyasha grabbed the purse he saw on the passenger's seat and threw it out of the window.

Kikyo saw the scene and cursed.

"You jerk! You asshole! Go get a fucking life!"

:(( several days later)):

Kouga looked across the dance floor, disregarding the professional dancers who were gliding elegantly in the center. He couldn't hear the upbeat music playing in the background either. He focused on the woman dressed in a green sleeveless cashmere turtleneck sweater, and a white skirt. Even though her hairdo was quite immature, it couldn't hide the innocence and brilliance exuded from her beautiful face.

Despite the dim lights and the crowd, Kouga could see her frame clearly. Her bosom was not too exaggerated like typical young women. Her legs were long and slender.

Kouga felt like he could faint from the heat, '_Damn that woman is so fine. Shit, look at those legs. Those boots aren't doing a good job hiding her sexy legs. She needs to buy a new pair_.' Kouga was shocked to hear his consciousness. '_Oh my God, did I just think like that?_' He shook his head and tried to stop himself from communicating with himself. He succeeded in stopping himself, but he couldn't stop himself from noticing that woman. She had already entered into his heart. '_I must make her my woman_.'

The music had ended and the professional dancers regained their posture. The male instructor's hand remained on the female dancer's waist.

"Okay. Did you all see the steps? Now, I would ask the ladies to choose their dance partners. Oh, and gentlemen, you cannot refuse."

With that said, Kagome's friends, Ayumi and Eri went to the preys that they locked their eyes on upon entering the room.

Kouga stood a step forward but he froze, '_Even though it's the female choosing partners, it's okay if I asked her to be my partner, right? This is the only opportunity for me_.' Kouga was indulged in his nervousness; he didn't see a woman approaching in his direction. When he felt something on his arm, he turned and saw another young woman smiling up to him.

"I'm Mori Ayame. Nice to meet you." She smiled brilliantly. Kouga wanted to refuse her, but he couldn't turn down that sincere smile. '_I guess I'll dance with her. Only this time…I'll get that girl next time for sure_.' Kouga forced a smile and introduced himself, "The pleasure is all mine. I'm Fukushima Kouga."

Kagome stood at same spot while everyone was trying to find a partner. After a moment of chaos, everyone had finally found a dance partner but Kagome. The male instructor was about to begin the music when he noticed Kagome standing alone. "Hey you don't have a partner?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond when everyone's eyes turned to focus on her. "Uh..." She hesitated to answer, and she could feel her eyes lowered gradually until they reached the floor.

"I'll be her partner!" A masculine voice was suddenly heard.

Everyone's attention shifted to the man who just sounded so heroic. Kagome's attention as well. She thought she had found her Prince Charming who came to rescue. Together with Kagome's, everyone's hope tumbled down rapidly. The reason of the disappointment laid in the man's appearance.

He was wearing a bright yellow button shirt with black curvy patterns, and black slack. Perhaps the gear would look better on someone who was a bit taller and more muscular. This man simply was not the right person for the outfit.

He skipped hideously toward the frightened girl and swirled awkwardly before he kneeled in front of Kagome. He reached his right hand upward and presented himself, "Hello princess. I'm Taguchi Buta."

Kagome stepped a few inches away from this repugnant man. She could see grease on his hair reflecting the strobe lights, and although his face was shadowed, she could see his features clearly. She wanted to leave but she had to wait for her friends. She reluctantly put her hand in his, but she didn't want to reveal her real name. "I'm Hi...rata Ka…tsumi." Kagome believed that using the first two letters of her first and last names was enough. He didn't need to know the whole truth. "Hirata Katsumi, ne? What a beautiful name!" He gave her toothy grin. Bad move.

Kagome saw that all of his teeth were yellow and black, possibly from caffeine and cigarettes. She was totally dismayed. Dancing with such a man was the last thing that she wanted to do as long as she's alive

She thought to herself, '_Kami-sama, what have I ever done to you?_'

:(( Setting: Streets, Late Afternoon)):

Ayumi and Eri both held their stomachs while laughing hysterically. Eri struggled to speak, "I cannot believe you made up a name!" Ayumi followed, "I would do the same though! I just can't believe how she survived the whole hour of facing that man!"

Kagome pouted. "How could you guys laugh at me? It was you who dragged me to that silly salsa club."

Eri patted on Kagome's shoulder while shaking her head. "Kagome-chan… Yes, I dragged you there, but I never thought you would pick up a Prince Charming. I mean Charming!" Kagome could hear the mockery in her friend's tone. "Besides, Kagome-chan, how will you ever date if you don't go on a blind date?"

Ayumi interrupted, "Hey Kagome-chan, we have a blind date tomorrow. You want to come along?"

"I don't like blind dates."

"But how will you ever find the kind of men that you like? Or what kind of men will satisfy your needs?" Eri hoped to change her mind about blind dates, but she knew she would fail because she also knew that Kagome was stubborn.

Kagome looked ahead, but her pupils were focused at nothing. "No, Eri-chan, I don't need to date that many men. I know I'll meet my destined one. It wouldn't be fair to the man I'm fated to meet." She paused, and then a realization struck her. "You know, it's like pollination. The odds for pollens to be pollinated are like one out of 10 millions, but you know, they'll eventually be pollinated."

"Here is your pollen, Kagome-chan." Eri said teasingly and sarcastically when she saw a man up ahead the block.

Kagome returned to the real world and saw the Prince Charming that she danced with earlier. "Oh Kami-sama! It's the _buta_!" Eri and Ayumi laughed at the mention of the term. All of them believed the name suited that man very nicely.

From examining the man's posture, he looked like he was waiting for 'Hirata Katsumi'. He leaned on the street light pole and carefully swept his bangs from his face. He saw 'Katsumi' ahead and smiled enthusiastically.

Kagome felt otherwise. She saw her bus across the street. She grabbed onto this opportunity and hastily bid goodbye to her friends and ran across the street to get on the bus.

Eri and Ayumi laughed when they saw Kagome running across the street.

"Ayumi…I bet she'll die a virgin. Don't you think?" Eri asked Ayumi as she continued to laugh.

"What's wrong with that?" Ayumi thought it wasn't that big of a deal.

"You think that way because you haven't done it yet." Eri boldly commented as she bit her lower lip flirtatiously. Ayumi simply rolled her eyes at her experienced friend.

Once Kagome was seated, she looked out of the window and found her dance partner with a confused expression. She giggled to herself and felt relieved that she had gotten rid of contaminated pollen.

……………………………………………………..

After several hours of bus ride and the sky began to darken, Kagome began to doze off on her seat. Her grip on her purse started to loosen and her head started to sway back and forth. Kagome was so ready to fall asleep when the bus suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

Even though she was seated, she lost her balance and fell to the floor. All the passengers snickered at the poor girl on the floor. Kagome's cheeks and ears were so hot that they burned. She pushed herself off the floor and stood. Perhaps the bus driver hated her, he chose this moment to start driving, and Kagome lost her balance once again and strode a few steps backward. She tripped on somebody's bag and fell onto the floor on her butt. The passengers couldn't hold their amusement anymore and laughed uncontrollably.

……………………………………………………..

Kagome took out the keys from her purse and entered her cozy home. Her cousin, Taijiya Sango, was sitting on the floor Indian style wiping her sunglasses collection.

"Sango-chan, I'm so getting a car! You can't stop me this time." Kagome pouted, and her cheeks were starting to burn as she relived that bus incident in her mind again. Sango answered her flustered cousin without looking up.

"You dozed off on the bus again, didn't you?"

Kagome opened her mouth slightly. She couldn't believe how accurate her cousin was sometimes. "Who told you I dozed off?"

Sango stopped wiping and looked up at her cousin knowingly, "Then tell me, Kagome-chan, what are those dirty marks on the back of your skirt?"

Kagome felt extremely mortified and walked toward her room sulking. Sango returned to cleaning her sunglasses collection as if nothing had happened.

:(( Next Day)):

Inuyasha sat patiently in front of the manager of the company. The atmosphere was filled with Inuyasha's nervousness. The manager finally gave Inuyasha his answer by shaking his head. Inuyasha gripped on the desk and asked, "What makes you think it's not marketable?"

"Think about it, uh… Mr. Imai. It's about satisfying the consumers' desires. Nowadays, people can download nude pictures everywhere. Who would pay to watch something like this?" The manager explained as he held the compact disc in his hand. The phone chose to ring at this serious moment.

The manager saw this chance as a way to dismiss the person in front of him, but Inuyasha just kept sitting there.

"Hello?" The manager picked up after several rings, and answered the phone with a sigh.

"It's me" Upon hearing the voice from the other end, the manager immediately sat up straight in his chair, as if the other person could see his present state. He maintained an upbeat tone and asked with a smile that no one else could see except Inuyasha, since he was the only one in the room. "Oh what's up, Boss?"

"I made the Hole-in-one!" The boss sounded so excited that he had such good luck in golf. The manager appeared apathetic but his tone sounded differently. "Wow, really? Congratulations!"

"I'm not coming in today."

"Okay Boss, no problem."

"How's my plant?" The manager was puzzled for a second, and then he turned and looked at the rare flower on the desk. It was planted in a square glass box with white stones in it. The flower has bright red petals and it stood tall facing the window.

"Oh your plant is fine, Boss."

"Don't forget to water it. If it dies, you will too

The manager fidgeted in his chair, and chuckled nervously, "Of course not, Boss. How could I ever forget to water your favorite plant?"

Inuyasha saw the manager nodded and said "Hai" several times before he hung up. The manager turned his chair and faced Inuyasha, "My boss is not coming in today because he made a Hole-in-One." He slid the disc across the desk back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and took the disc, "I can't believe you turned me down like this." He studied the disc for a while before he took his bag and walked toward the door.

"You should read more about the market trend before attempting to sell your products. Take care."

Inuyasha glared at the manager who had just pissed him off. Coincidentally, he was standing in front of the plant.

"Oh, is this your boss's plant?" Inuyasha asked as if he was interested. The manager was curious to know what this man was up to. "Yes, it is."

"What a beautiful flower. Water it before it dies." After that had been said, Inuyasha pushed the pot and it shattered as it reached the floor. The flower's brilliant petals scattered on the floor just as the broken glasses did.

Inuyasha smiled mockingly but spoke in a sincere tone, "I'll research the market trend. Thanks for the advice." Then he left the office slamming the door shut without looking at the manager.

**Next Time on My Boyfriend is Type B:**

Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet each other! What kind of situation will their encounter be under? Will they hate each other instead of like each other?

Stay tuned!

_**Author's Babble:**_

Vixen-chan, this time the thoughts are in italic and the conversations are normal! Aren't you happy? wink wink

Hole-in-One: it's when a golf player shot the ball into the hole in one shot.

Buta: Pig in Japanese.

Kami-sama: God

Much thanks to Kagome1514 and Hanyou Vixen for being my beta readers xoxo


	2. Is It Destiny

My Boyfriend is Type B (InuYasha version)

**Note:** **This fiction's title and some parts of the plot are based on a Korean movie called My Boyfriend is Type B directed by ****_Choi Seok Won_****. It's a great movie and it has inspired me to write this fan fiction for Inuyasha. It's very funny also, so if any of you were interested, go watch the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or My Boyfriend is Type B. Don't sue me.**

Chapter 2

Is it…Destiny?

Eri and Ayumi were sitting on a bench in a restaurant together, side by side, sipping their drinks dry through the straws. They were not a bit impressed by the two guys seated in front of them.

Eri glared at Ayumi and whispered, "I thought you said this blind date will be good! And the two guys will be cool! What the hell are you thinking!"

Ayumi smiled at her raged friend, "Well, they are cool in their own ways, aren't they?"

Eri looked at the guy in front of her. He was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt with a white tee underneath; he was also wearing a black messenger bag across his shoulder. The guy next to him was not much better either. He dressed in a brown cotton t-shirt with white vertical strips. His hair was styled in a way where the sides were blown outward. Eri was speechless about Ayumi's definition of 'cool'. She smacked her forehead before banging her head on the table pretending to be dead.

…………………………………………………………..

On the other hand, Kagome was sitting in a bus and typing a message to her friends with her cell phone. "HOW DID THE MEETING GO?" Kagome pressed the button and sent the message. After a few seconds, she got a reply.

"IT SUCKED. DO I KNOW YOU?"

Kagome instantly smacked herself in the head for typing in the wrong number. She replied back to that person and apologized for her mistake. "SORRY. WRONG PERSON."

Kagome flipped the cover of her phone and realized that it was her stop. She held the phone in her hand and got off the bus.

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha got out from the building after the dreadful meeting that he had with that manager. He was walking on a sidewalk when his phone vibrated. He flipped open his phone and saw a message asking how his meeting had gone. He was about to reply but when he looked at the number, he didn't recognize it. At first, he thought it's one of the girls that he dated had changed her number and forgot to tell him.

He replied and asked who it was, and then the next message he received had got him smirking. "SORRY. WRONG PERSON." He kept walking while looking at the message.

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome got off the bus and took a few steps. She never imagined falling onto the ground so soon. She didn't trip on the step or anything. She bumped hard into someone. Because of the unexpected strong impact, she lost her grip and dropped the phone a few feet away from her. She looked up and saw a man with silver long hair. He was on the ground just a few feet in front of her. Kagome knew that it was probably her fault that both of them were on the ground.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry"

"Watch where you're going!"

With that, the guy with silver hair got up.

…………………………………………………………..

"What a day!"

Inuyasha mumbled to himself while glancing at her and grabbing his phone before he stood up. The phone was vibrating in his palm again. He just flipped open the phone, and he was about to answer it when someone bumped into him and caused him to drop his phone one more time. He was about to pick up the phone when someone honked at him. Inuyasha heard some engine closing up and instinctively took a step backward. Before his brain could process what was going on, his cell phone had been run over by a motorcycle.

Inuyasha was so shocked. He looked at the direction that the motorcycle had driven off to and shouted, "Hey! You asshole!"

A man dressed in a black leather jacket with a golden dragon stitched on the back turned around. He didn't look too happy when he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha realized that he had called the wrong person an asshole. His golden eyes searched for the motorcycle, and pointed to that direction, "Yes you!" Inuyasha gave an apologetic bow to the person in black leather jacket after shouting at the motorcycle.

He slouched on the ground, picking up the pieces of his broken phone when he heard his name.

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome witnessed the whole Hey-You-Asshole incident. After the show was finished, the phone that she had picked up vibrated. She answered the call, "Hello?" She frowned completely, and asked the other person on the phone, "What? Inuyasha?"

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha looked up and his face beamed. "So…That's mine?" He chuckled and walked over to the girl. He replaced the phone that she had with the one that had been run over.

He picked up his stuff and he was all ready to leave until the girl held him back.

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome stared at her broken phone for a second. The corner of her eyes saw the hair with silver hair leaving. Without a doubt, she ran over him and gripped the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hold on."

Inuyasha turned around and looked surprised. Kagome released his sleeve and smiled uneasily.

"You know, you should pay for this."

Kagome said as she pointed to the broken cell phone in her palm. Inuyasha was now puzzled.

"Why should I?"

Kagome looked dumbfounded at his question.

"A passerby broke it. You saw how it all happened."

Kagome was speechless for a second, and chuckled.

"Still. You were holding it, so you should pay"

Inuyasha held in his anger. He wanted to tell this girl to leave him alone.

"What is this? A scheme?"

"A scheme? Look who's talking! Pay up, will you!" Kagome was starting to lose her patience.

Just as Inuyasha was about to say something back to her, his phone vibrated. He answered it.

"See? This is indeed my phone!"

With that said Inuyasha ignored the girl and began to walk the other way while talking on the phone.

Kagome stared at the back of the man who had just broken her cell phone indirectly. She was outraged. She screamed and ran after him.

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha heard the girl scream, and stopped chatting. He only saw her running toward him before he felt something slipped from his hand.

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome snatched the phone that he was holding. Coincidentally, a bus drove by and stopped to let the passengers get off. Kagome saw her chance and got on the bus. She dropped the broken phone onto the ground before the bus driver closed the door.

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha picked up the broken phone, and he was about to run after the girl. When his mind registered the scene in front of his, he froze. "Are you going to get on or not?" The bus driver asked. Inuyasha gave an apologetic look and stopped a taxi.

…………………………………………………………..

"Don't lose that bus!" Inuyasha got into the seat next to the driver. "Let me borrow your phone." He took the phone from the car-charger. He dialed his number and a girl picked up.

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome was relieved that the guy didn't get on the bus. She stood there staring at the phone, and then it vibrated. She was deciding whether or not she should answer it. She knew it wasn't polite to answer the phone calls if the phone wasn't yours. She answered it anyway; she thought the person calling must be the silver hair guy.

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha was pissed, "Hey you! Why did you answer my phone call?"

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome knew it was a mistake to answer the phone. "Uh… I'm sorry. I'll hang up"

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha was surprised at how obedient that girl was. He called again but it was his own voice mail message. He typed a message to his phone, "YOU CAN ANSWER THE CALLS."

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome saw an incoming message from the same number. She read the message and she frowned by how bossy this guy was. She was about to close the message program when something caught her eyes.

"HOW DID THE MEETING GO?",

"IT SUCKED. DO I KNOW YOU?",

"SORRY. WRONG PERSON."

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was hallucinating. "What's going on here? Is he…" While she was still deep in her thought, the phone vibrated. She looked at the phone with determination in her eyes. She answered it.

…………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha waited patiently for the girl to answer. When he heard a sweet voice on the other phone, he couldn't help it anymore. "How obedient you are." Inuyasha didn't forget his purpose of this chase, "Give me my cell phone back."

…………………………………………………………..

Kagome was speechless. The only thing she could say was, "huh?"

**Next Time on My Boyfriend is Type B:**

So Inuyasha and Kagome have finally met! But… it doesn't look good for them huh? Will they go on a date? Or will they hate each other's guts from now on?

Stay tuned!

_**Author's Babble:**_

What do you guys think? Review and let me know 

Much thanks to Kagome1514 and Hanyou Vixen for being my beta readers xoxo


	3. Are You Type B

My Boyfriend is Type B (InuYasha version)

**Note:** **This fiction's title and some parts of the plot are based on a Korean movie called My Boyfriend is Type B directed by ****_Choi Seok Won_****. It's a great movie and it has inspired me to write this fan fiction for Inuyasha. It's very funny also, so if any of you were interested, go watch the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or My Boyfriend is Type B. Don't sue me.**

Chapter 3

Are you Type B?

Sango sat in her office, reading a portfolio. Across the elegant glass coffee table, a well dressed gentleman was sipping coffee and scrutinizing her. She looked like she had come across a difficulty.

"So…you're looking for a woman…who is … hot, rich, and divorced without children?"

The guy in suit responded, "Those are just options. What I really want is a girl who has never been married. What man wouldn't?"

"And she has to make 40k a year?"

The guy held up his index finger.

"You mean 50k a year?" Sango showed up her right palm with all of her fingers extended.

"Right." The guy nodded.

"Can't it go lower?"

The guy shook his head. "You know, the economy is pretty down."

Sango leaned back onto the sofa and adjusted her glasses.

"Also, I want a smart woman with a high IQ." The guy abruptly stopped naming his 'options'. "Would you stand up for a moment?" The guy motioned to Sango.

"Me?"

"Yes. Come on, let me see your style."

Sango was reluctant to do so, but the wishes of the clients always had to come first. She stood up grudgingly and put her hands on her hips.

The guy lifted his left calf onto his right thigh. He studied her and shook his head. "Nope. You're too short. Everything about you is good except your height. You know, you got to think of the children. For my children, I don't want any woman that's shorter than 5'9". Remember that, rather, write that down on the paper." He pointed at the paper.

Sango held in her anger. Even though she was very tempted to scream her lungs off at this man, she stopped herself. It was her business after all. She didn't want to lose money. She looked at the profile of this guy and noticed there's no answer on the blood type section.

"Oh! You didn't say your blood type."

Upon hearing about the blood type, the man frowned. Sango's sharp eyes did not let that small detail escape.

"What is it, Mr. Houshi?" Her voice sounded almost a little bit too sincere. It sounded a little bit eerie. The guy felt uneasy under her intense gaze. He refused to look back at her bright eyes, and instead, he looked all over the room.

"You're type B, aren't you?" Sango pointed at the man accusingly.

"Why does blood type even matter? Just make it O. Okay. It has been decided. Just mark O on that section." The man left the room swiftly.

Sango left the room and walked back to the receptionist area. She slammed the folder onto the counter, and whispered to herself, "What an asshole."

………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha timidly. She extended her hands which were holding his phone. Inuyasha studied her smiling face for a minute and found her interesting. He held out his hand to reach for the phone, but his gaze remained on her face. When he took the phone, his thumb brushed over her fingers by chance and it made Kagome jump slightly. "I'm sorry." Kagome apologized and lowered her head, hoping that he couldn't see her blush that way.

Inuyasha felt bad that he had treated this weak girl the way he did. "Stop it. Now you're making me feel guilty." Kagome smiled. '_Maybe this guy isn't that bad after all._'

Inuyasha continued to wonder how to pay her back. "What should we do…How about a dinner then?" Kagome's face beamed. "Really? What do you feel like having?" Inuyasha chuckled. '_Doesn't she look a little bit too happy?'_

………………………………………………………………

Kagome watched as Inuyasha devoured raw fish pieces one right after another. She looked at the food hungrily, but she was just playing with her chopsticks. Kagome decided not to stare at all the food in front of him anymore, because it was rude.

"Let's be friends." Inuyasha stopped eating and said cheerfully. Kagome smiled and nodded, "Sure." Once she approved, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the food. "This is good. Have some." When Inuyasha noticed that the girl wasn't eating at all, he asked, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Hm… I don't eat raw fish."

"You don't? Then you have no idea what you're missing in life." Inuyasha said as he pointed at the food with his chopsticks. "Have some sushi then." He brought a plate of sushi in front of her. Kagome looked nervous. She didn't know how to react.

"Um…"

Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what could be wrong this time.

"This too… has raw fish."

Inuyasha looked at the food, and he found a simple solution. He picked out all the raw fish, and left Kagome with only rice with wasabi on it. "Okay now?"

Kagome was taken back by what he just did. She glanced over and saw Inuyasha looking at her expecting something. He raised his eyebrows and nodded toward the balls of rice. She hesitantly used her chopsticks and brought the rice to her mouth.

"Is it good?"

Kagome chewed half-heartedly, and answered with tears in her eyes, "Kind of spicy."

He chuckled at her honesty and looked at the sushi before shifting his gaze at her face again. "What made you go from a witch to an angel?"

Kagome felt nervous for a second, but then she decided that she had nothing to lose, and so she asked, "Do you…believe in destiny?"

"Why? Are you with some religious group or something?" Inuyasha asked as he inched his body away from her.

Kagome saw his reaction and quickly rephrased, "No. I mean…I'm wondering if you believe in fate."

"Oh. I don't believe in anything but myself."

She couldn't stop herself anymore, and told him all of her thoughts without realizing. "Think about it! What about meeting through wrong messages? Or having the same cell phones switched?"

Inuyasha was amused. He reached to his jean pocket and took out his digital camera. He adjusted the zoom and snapped a picture of the stunned girl.

"I like you. Let's go steady."

Kagome blushed and she couldn't stop herself from smiling, but the smile didn't last long.

"Your hairdo…" Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome's head. "It makes your head looks big. Is it a wig?"

Kagome shook her head frantically, "No way." She brought her hands up pushing her hair down. She knew her pigtails weren't exactly the most exciting hairdo, but she had never thought it would make her head looked big.

………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………

"You know, Kagome-chan. It's very wild for you to meet a guy like that." Sango kind of complimented her cousin while fixing Kagome's bed sheets.

Kagome sat in front of her mirror and the sanity table holding her comb. She couldn't hide her excitement. "It's wild, isn't it!" She giggled to herself. "But it is really what had happened!" She calmed herself down and continued, "I think it's a sign. Otherwise I wouldn't have snatched his cell phone!"

Sango laid down on Kagome's bed. "Come to your senses Kagome-chan! You just met this guy."

Kagome insisted. "No I seriously think he's the one! Think about it Sango-chan! Who else would meet through wrong messages? This whole thing is so surreal! It doesn't happen everyday!"

Sango could understand why Kagome was so excited. She never really had an official boyfriend. Now she finally had one, and under such dreamlike circumstances. She believed that if she had been in Kagome's situations, she would probably think the same way. "I don't care Kagome-chan. Set up a meeting. I want to see what kind of guy it is that my cousin is dating."

**Next Time on My Boyfriend is Type B:**

Inuyasha and Sango are going to meet each other! Will this meeting affect the relationship that just blossomed between Inuyasha and Kagome? Oh NO!

Stay tuned!

_**Author's Babble:**_

Much thanks to Kagome1514 and Hanyou Vixen for being my beta readers xoxo

**_Review Responses:_**

**_First of all, thanks to all of you that reviewed. You guys are the ones that keep me going! (Usually, I hardly finish a fanfic...)_**

Funarahi: Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! Sorry you've guessed wrong They are going out!

FruitySpirit: Thank you for your compliment. I'll work even harder!

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori: I'll try to update as soon as I can. One chappie every other day isn't so bad, is it?

Kitty: I'm glad you seem to like this story!


	4. Type B Is Not For You

My Boyfriend is Type B (InuYasha version)

**Note:** **This fiction's title and some parts of the plot are based on a Korean movie called My Boyfriend is Type B directed by ****_Choi Seok Won_****. It's a great movie and it has inspired me to write this fan fiction for Inuyasha. It's very funny also, so if any of you were interested, go watch the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or My Boyfriend is Type B. Don't sue me.**

Chapter 4

Type B is Not for You

Kagome put on her white strapless dress and a light green short sleeved sweater. She looked at the mirror once again and smiled when she saw her new hairstyle.

'_I guess my head does look smaller.'_

.((flashback)).

"Your hairdo…" Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome's head. "It makes your head looks big. Is it a wig?"

Kagome shook her head frantically, "No way." She brought her hands up pushing her hair down. She knew her pigtails weren't exactly the most exciting hairdo, but she had never thought it would make her head looked big.

Inuyasha brought his hand to one of her pigtails. He felt her hair and it was one of the finest hair textures that he had ever touched. He knew by looking that her hair was vibrant and smooth, but he wanted to confirm it.

"Why did you put your hair in pigtails? Your hair is so beautiful."

Inuyasha complimented her without knowing. He was thinking what kind of hairstyle would suit her best, but soon he gave up because he was not a professional like his friend.

"You know what? You're going to get a new hairstyle."

After the decision had been made, Inuyasha returned his attention to the food. Kagome stared at his face blankly.

'_Wow…this guy is pretty demanding…but it'll work out. I know it will." _

.((End flashback)).

"Sango-chan, are you ready?" Kagome knocked on her cousin's bedroom door. She heard her cousin mumbled but she couldn't make out what Sango had said. "I'll just go wait for you in the living room. Hurry up it's almost 7."

Kagome smoothed her dress before she sat down on the sofa in the living room. She didn't want to wrinkle the dress before she even met Inuyasha.

'_I hope Sango-chan will like him…' _

…………………………………………………………

Kagome looked back and forth at Sango and Inuyasha. She could tell Sango didn't like him, but she wanted to try all she could to make things better.

"Sango-chan, this is Imai Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's arms had both been on the table, on top of each other. When Kagome introduced him to her cousin, he lifted up his left hand and greeted her.

"Hi"

Sango looked at him with her piercing gaze.

"Hello. I'm Taijiya Sango. I'm Kagome's cousin…also her roommate." Sango added the last part; she hoped the silver head guy would get her hint not to mess around with her cousin.

Inuyasha paid no attention to her intense gaze. He turned to Kagome and looked at her lovingly.

"Kagome told me that you arrange marriages through blood types."

Sango chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, blood types are more than just different types of blood."

Inuyasha looked unconvinced and shrugged.

"Is it some business trick? I think it's rather unreasonable to judge people by their blood types."

What Sango hated the most was when people think it's wrong to arrange blind dates by blood types, but what most people didn't know was that every blind date that she had arranged had worked out successfully. That was why her match making business was such a success. But now, this guy with that odd hair color had dared to challenge her belief and experience.

"You know what?" Sango reached for her purse and took out her glasses and a pencil. "It does make sense." She stared at Inuyasha harshly for a few seconds and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Blood is consisted of hormones, neurotransmitters, and etc. and deep inside the brain lays a molecular clock. Blood circulates through cells, controlling the molecular clock. Thus, it controls one's health and destiny."

Inuyasha clapped his hands, and he couldn't stop himself from being surprised at how much this girl with a ponytail studied.

"Wow. You've studied a lot."

Sango gave him a cynical smile. Inuyasha reached across the table and took the pencil and the paper that she had been scribbling on.

"However, you may call it science, but I don't buy it. It is nothing but prejudice. There are six billion people on earth and you categorize them by four types of blood. That's nonsense." Inuyasha used the pencil in his hand and marked a big X on the paper. Sango was furious, but she kept her expression calm.

"I can prove it to you. A character analysis is possible with blood types." Sango tilted her head a little bit to the side and gave him a murderous look. "Say you found your wife cheating on you, what would you do? One, you would pull out a sword and charge into the room; two, you hesitate about what to do holding a door handle; three, you peek into the room to see what's going on; four, call the cops and sue them for adultery."

Inuyasha thought for a second and picked a choice, "I'll call the cops and sue them for adultery."

Sango's eyes narrowed; she looked like she understood everything.

"A's get wishy-washy at the door; O's charge in; AB's take a peek; B's call the cops, they are the enemies of mankind. You're B, aren't you? Being selfish and disrespectful, you're a typical B."

Inuyasha felt like he just got punched in the face.

"You're too negative about B."

"I have to be. B's are negative. Bitch, bastard, bimbo, battle, brothel, bacteria, bankruptcy, bum, beggar; is there anything good that begins with letter B?"

"What about BMW?"

Inuyasha asked charmingly which disgusted Sango endlessly.

"Can I have a glass of water with ice in it?" Sango asked as a waiter passed by.

Kagome observed the conversation between Inuyasha and Sango. She didn't know whether it was a good thing that they chatted, or it was a bad thing because they looked like they hated each other. Kagome looked at Inuyasha pleadingly. Perhaps he got the hint, or maybe he felt bad because he had just basically insulted Kagome's cousin's profession.

"As a matter of fact, I knew that test. I was just messing with you. Don't be too upset."

……………………………………………………..

When Sango and Kagome arrived in their apartment, Sango sat down on the couch irately.

"Listen Kagome, if you meet that jerk again, I will kill you." Sango said in a low voice.

"Sango-chan, Inuyasha is not a jerk!" Kagome felt she needed to be protective of Inuyasha. She didn't want to ruin the relationship that had just bloomed.

"Listen to what you're saying. Where are your eyes? How can you like a jerk like him? Didn't you see what he did to me back in the restaurant?" (

"You're just too negative!"

Kagome felt like she was about to go insane. The one person that she hoped to get support from was her cousin Sango, but because Inuyasha inflicted that silly quarrel, now Sango hated him.

Kagome held Sango's hand and led her to the couch.

"Sit down Sango-chan."

They both sat on the sofa softly and elegantly.

"Sango… It is destiny that led us together through a silly incident. What could be better than this? So stop hating him." Kagome looked at Sango with her watery eyes. Sango could never defeat those eyes, especially when Kagome did that. Her fury vanished, but she still tried to convince her beloved cousin.

"Kagome, guys of type B aren't good for girls of type A."

Kagome's patience was running low. "There you go again. Enough about blood type."

"Kagome… I'm doing this for your sake. When girls of type A meet a guy, they lock him up in a cell. But when guys of type B feel trapped, they desire freedom. So they keep on trying to escape day and night, okay?"

Sango's explanation was cut short by the intercom. Kagome took this chance to escape from her cousin's blood-types-influence-personalities talk. She got up and walked toward the intercom. _'Who could it be?'_

Kagome spoke into the intercom, "Yes?"

"Come out for a second." A masculine voice said. Kagome immediately grabbed her keys and ran out of the door, despite the fact that Sango was angry that Inuyasha had just hassled her cousin again.

Kagome got out from the building and saw Inuyasha standing by his imported car. She walked over to her boyfriend wondering what could be wrong.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

Inuyasha didn't respond. He held out the hands that he had been hiding. He was holding two walkie-talkies; when you combined the two communicators, a heart was formed. Each of them had half of a heart painted on it. Kagome's face radiated with happiness and surprise.

"It's so cute!" She stretched out her hand to reach for one of the communicators. "Isn't this a walkie-talkie?"

Inuyasha looked proud of himself, and nodded.

"We can use this until you get a new phone."

Kagome was confounded for a second, and then she remembered her phone was run over by a motorcycle when she met Inuyasha.

Kagome returned back into the apartment. Her cousin was no longer in the living room looking irritated. _'Sango-chan is probably in her room.'_

Static suddenly came from the walkie-talkie in her hand.

"Do you copy, over?"

"I copy you, over."

"I will sing for you. Come out to the balcony, over."

Kagome was once again surprised by her new boyfriend. She quickly answered him and ran to the balcony.

"Okay, over."

Inuyasha was now holding a guitar and standing in front of a microphone, still in front of his imported car.

"Hey!" Kagome waved her hand, still holding the walkie-talkie with the other.

Inuyasha was getting ready to sing, and then a horrible realization struck him. He grabbed the walkie-talkie that was hanging on the microphone, and spoke.

"Aren't you clapping for me, over!"

Kagome was silent for a second. _'He wants me to clap? All the way up here on the 8th floor?'_ She decided to follow his order anyway. She wanted him to be happy.

"I am. Over" Kagome gave Inuyasha applause and whistled for him.

Kagome danced on the balcony as Inuyasha sang beautifully with his deep and appealing voice. She hugged the walkie-talkie to her chest and listened attentively to her boyfriend's performance.

**Next Time on My Boyfriend is Type B:**

Kagome has a date with Inuyasha, but all of her clothes are gone! And Inuyasha wants her to go downstairs to meet him in a hundred seconds or she will never see him again! What should Kagome do?

Stay tuned!

_**Author's Babble:**_

Thanks Kagome1514 for beta-reading my chappies. :D

Here is some information about blood types regarding personality. Take a look to see if it's accurate!

**TYPE O** You want to be a leader, and when you see something you want, you keep striving until you achieve your goal. You are a trendsetter, loyal, passionate and self-confident. Your weaknesses include vanity, jealousy and a tendency to be too competitive.

**TYPE A** You like harmony, peace and organization. You work well with others and are sensitive, patient and affectionate. Among your weaknesses are stubbornness and an inability to relax.

**TYPE B** You're a rugged individualist who's straightforward and likes to do things your own way. Creative and flexible, you adapt easily to any situation. However, your insistence on being independent can sometimes go too far and become a weakness.

**TYPE AB** Cool and controlled, you're generally well-liked and always put people at ease. You're a natural entertainer who's tactful and fair. But you're sometimes standoffish, blunt and have difficulty making decisions.


	5. Where Are My Clothes?

My Boyfriend is Type B (InuYasha version)

**Note:** **This fiction's title and some parts of the plot are based on a Korean movie called My Boyfriend is Type B directed by ****_Choi Seok Won_****. It's a great movie and it has inspired me to write this fan fiction for Inuyasha. It's very funny also, so if any of you were interested, go watch the movie!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or My Boyfriend is Type B. Don't sue me.**

Chapter 5

Where Are My Clothes!

Kagome slowly sat up on her bed rubbing her eyes. She glanced over to the windows, and through her sheer white curtains, she could see that it's a beautiful day for a date. When her mind registered what occasion it was, she cheerfully hopped off the bed and danced with herself. She swirled over to her closet which held a huge collection of fashion and shoes.

'_Hm…What should I wear today?' _She thought with her eyes closed. She wanted to imagine how she'd look in different outfits. She was happy that she had such variety of clothes that she could choose from, but her joy vanished when she opened her closet door.

The closet was empty!

Kagome was shocked. She opened the rest of the closets and found all of them empty. Not even a piece of fabric was in there. She was about to panic when she heard her cousin singing some unknown tone in the bathroom.

"Ohhhh! What a beautiful day!" Sango yelled on top of her lungs, hoping to wake Kagome. When she saw her cousin slammed the bathroom door looking flustered, she smiled triumphantly.

"Good morning Kagome-chan." Sango smiled while holding the shower head with running water. "We have so much laundry to do today. Mind giving me a hand?"

Kagome looked at piles and piles of clothes on the bathroom floor. She wanted to scream. "Sango-chan! These are my clothes! What are you doing? Stop it!"

Sango continued to wet the clothes on the floor. She raised an eyebrow toward Kagome. "They haven't been washed. It's time to clean them up a bit. They've been collecting dust in your closets." She said sincerely.

Kagome stomped her legs on the spot that she was standing. When Sango wasn't looking at her, she attempted to retrieve several pieces of the clothes. However, with Sango's fast reflex, she turned the water to Kagome's direction. Kagome jumped back away from the clothes. She didn't want to get wet first thing in the morning.

"Kagome-chan, is your walkie-talkie making all those noises?" Sango asked although she knew it was the guy that she despised.

Kagome ran back into her room. When she was at the doorstep, she heard her boyfriend's voice through the walkie-talkie.

"Kagome are you there? We have a date today and I'm downstairs already. Hello?"

Kagome almost tripped when she was running toward her nightstand. She grabbed the walkie-talkie and answered him.

"Hai. I'm here."

"What happened to you? You're panting."

"Nothing happened, Inuyasha."

There was a pause from the other end, but Kagome waited nervously.

"I'm downstairs. Come down now."

Kagome looked at the piece of cloth hanging on her frame. She was still in her pajama.

"Gomen, Inuyasha. I don't think I could go out today."

Another pause. Kagome bit her lower lip, waiting for her boyfriend's scold.

"I don't care. Come down in 100 seconds or you'll never see me again."

Kagome wanted to say more, but a dead tone answered her.

'_Oh kami-sama, what can I accomplished in 100 seconds? Well, no time to lose. Better hurry Kagom!'_ She thought to herself right before she hurried to get ready.

* * *

Inuyasha waited impatiently leaning on his imported car. His gaze was locked on Kagome's balcony, and his mouth was doing the count down of 100 seconds. "Seven, six, five, four…" His counting was interrupted.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was in front of him. Her cheeks were red and there were a few drops of sweat on her forehead. Her raven hair was a bit tangled, but none of those affected her beauty.

Inuyasha scrutinized his girlfriend. "What the hell are you wearing!"

Kagome looked at herself. "Oh, this? My cousin took my clothes to laundry. I had nothing to wear…so…"

Inuyasha looked distasted. His girlfriend was wearing a yukata which reached down to her hip and white dress underneath it. Although they matched magnificently, but it was odd to wear a yukata since there wasn't any special occasion.

Inuyasha was speechless for a while. "Why didn't you tell me Sango took all of your clothes to laundry?" He looked a bit angry.

Kagome winced at his tone. "Gomen, I was about to tell you but you hung up." She looked down and noticed that she was holding two cans of drinks. She extended her hands and showed Inuyasha the drinks.

"I wasn't sure what type of drinks you like, so I brought both."

Inuyasha felt bad for being angry. After all, he knew her cousin didn't like him. It wasn't surprising that she would do anything to stop her cousin from seeing him.

"You had time to grab drinks while putting on the yukata?"

Kagome was embarrassed but she smiled anyway. "Well, I'll see you when the laundry's dry." She was about to turn around and walk back into the building, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"You're not going back in." Inuyasha then dragged Kagome into the car.

**Next Time on My Boyfriend is Type B:**

Where are they going? What's gonna happen?

Stay tuned!

_**Author's Babble:**_

Gomen nasai minna. I know I've been putting off updating…and I know I said update every other day but I've been bombarded with school works. It's finally weekend and I guess I'll use this time to update, instead of study…

Sorry for the short chapter ''


End file.
